Ruiners
The Ruiners are a semi-''Codex'' compliant Space Marine Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes comprised entirely of newly revealed Primaris Space Marines created during the Ultima Founding. They bear the gene-seed of Primarch Ferrus Manus of the grim and unforgiving Iron Hands. While this Chapter does maintain their parent Chapter's close ties with the Adeptus Mechanicus, they do not share in their beliefs in the weakness of the flesh. Chapter History Indomitus Crusade Era During the Indomitus Crusade, the newly incepted Ruiners often worked in unison with other Chapters; their penchant for utilizing heavy weapons and vehicles meant that they were well-suited to providing fire support, but struggled with frontal assaults. As such, they often worked alongside more close-quarters focused factions. Their first major victory was in the Imperium Nihilus, wherein they stabilized the Fornias Sector of the Ultima Segmentum. There, they put down both a Chaos Incursion and an Ork WAAAGH! in the sector. For their service, the Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman, the current acting Lord Commander of the Imperium, granted them stewardship of the desert planet of Memphis III, in the Crexus System. This world became their Chapter home world. Their second major deployment was into the area of the T'au Empire, where they acted as a defensive line against a small expansion push. However, complications arose when previously unknown Necron Tomb Worlds awoken, and began launching assaults against the Ruiners. Though they were not allied officially, both the T'au and Necrons seemed to avoid direct confrontation with each other, instead focusing on the Space Marines defending the area. Each of the races' reasons for ignoring the other is speculated; the T'au intended to avoid the Necron Tomb Worlds, seeking to not disturb the mechanical menace, while the Necrons seemed to consider the T'au as the weaker opponent and decided to leave them until after the defeat of the Ruiners. This became known amongst the battle-brothers of the Chapter as the Tri-Point Campaign. After many years of fighting, the Ruiners received the order to withdraw, before the Navy moved into to destroy the fleets of both Xenos, as well as the Tomb World, though the later was unsuccessful. The Ruiners participated in many additional, smaller campaigns, mostly against the forces of Chaos, until they received word of strange happenings in the Crexus System. Zy-Kahar and the Tyrant's Gambit Upon returning to the world of Memphis III, the Ruiners Chapter learned of someone performing miracles on neighboring planets. They sent out a force of Vanguard Marines to investigate, but before the company could leave, the mysterious figure arrived on the world of Memphis III. While the official investigation proved difficult, word reached Chapter Command that a figure claiming to be the Emperor-Reborn was moving amongst the populace, healing the sick and the injured. The Vanguards returned shortly after, and reported findings that matched this. Seemingly, the Emperor had returned, and was there on Memphis III. This revelation lead to increased tensions between the Reclusiam and the rest of Chapter Command, particularly the Librarius. While the Ruiners were not particularly devoted to the Imperial Cult, they did recognize the Emperor as their father and protector. The Master of Sanctity spoke out, imploring the Chapter Master to see reason, that the Emperor must still be on Terra, lending his strength to the Astronomican. He, along with most other members of the Reclusiam, was slain. All survivors took shelter in the communications center, and sent word to Terra of what happened. Three days after the purging of the Reclusiam, a man arrived at the gates of the Chapter Monastery, The Fortress of Decimation. He introduced himself as Mathius Zane, and he claimed to be the Emperor. He demonstrated his mighty Psychic abilities, and had an overwhelmingly charismatic personality. He was brought before the Chapter Command, and once again he provided a demonstration of his abilities. After this, the Chapter changed their name to The Scions of the Emperor, believing themselves as the chosen sons of the Emperor-Reborn; the first of his sons that he revealed himself to. After word reached the High Lords of Terra, a strike force was assembled to handle the issue. The Chapter Masters of three Adeptus Astartes Chapters were assembled: Chapter Master Loken of the Sons of Cerberus, Chapter Master Absolvus of the Forged Blades, and Chapter Master Agaius of the Steel Phantoms. Along with the Astartes, a small fleet from the Imperial Navy, as well as numerous Regiments of the Astra Militarum, was assembled. The duties of the mortal soldiers was to be handled by the Memphis Sand Devils Astra Militarum Regiment, as well as any additional fleets or regiments that may have fallen to the worship of this false god. The Memphis Crusade lasted nearly a year, but in the end, the Ruiners Chapter was cornered in the Fortress of Decimation. There, the so-called Emperor took to the field, to demonstrate his strength. However, even this heretic's powers were unable to hold off all three Chapter Masters and their retinues. As his strength failed him, and the fight grew more desperate, Mathius Zane's true from was revealed. Using powerful sorceries to mask his presence and change his form, the Great Daemon of Tzeentch Zy-Kahar had taken command of an Astartes Chapter. Upon seeing this truth, the Chapter Command of the Scions of the Emperor joined in the battle against the Daemon. The four Masters combined were able to strike down the Daemon, and banish him back to the Immaterium. Before his energies were fully dispersed, Zy-Kahar issued a curse to Chapter Master Feros Exaltan of the once more Ruiners; "No matter where you seek to hide, your shame can never be washed away. It is your to bear from this day to your last. And all you meet shall know of it." As the Daemon finished speaking, Feros felt a burning sensation across his breast. His armour was now seared with the mark of Tzeentch, though oddly it bore wings similar to that of the Aquilla. Upon further investigation, that mark was burned into the armour of every surviving Marine of the Ruiners. Rather than execute the devastated chapter, the Triad (the Chapter Masters sent to resolve the issue) chose to spare them, under the authority granted to them by the High Lords of Terra. In thanks, and to make up for what they had done, the Ruiners willingly surrendered the world of Memphis III to the care of the Ultramarines Chapter, and set themselves on a Penitent Crusade. They swore to always stand against Chaos, no matter the odds or where it took them, even if they had to march into the Warp itself. Roboute Guilliman gave his word that the planet would be returned to their care once they had redeemed themselves for their failings. The Lord Commander did pass one order over the Ruiners. To ensure their spiritual purity might never again falter, the Reclusiam would be reformed and doubled in size. Each Company would have two permanent Chaplains attached to them, and there would be extra Chaplains on standby. Additionally, the Chaplains were given the authority to overrule the Captain whose company they were attached to, so long as both Chaplains agreed that he had fallen. Chapter Homeworld Formerly from the World of Memphis III, now a fleet-based Chapter on a Penitent Crusade. Fortress-Monastery The Fortress Monastery of the Ruiners was the mighty Fortress of Desolation, located near the northern pole of the world of Memphis III. It was ransacked, and mostly destroyed during the Memphis Crusade. Notable Campaigns Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks Chapter Master - The Chapter Master of the Ruiners holds the highest authority within the Chapter, though he is required to seek council from the Master of Sanctity before undertaking any action. Master of Sanctity - The Master of Sanctity of the Ruiners is one of the two heads of the Chapter's Reclusiam, and is tasked with ensuring the soundness of the Chapter Master's soul. Master of Purity - The Master of Purity of the Ruiners is one of the two heads of the Chapter's Reclusiam, and is tasked with ensuring the spiritual purity of the battle brothers. Specialist Ranks Line Ranks Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Recruitment Chapter Beliefs Chapter Gene-Seed Combat Doctrine Notable Members Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colors The armour of the Battle Brothers of the Ruiners Chapter is a deep red, with silver trim. Sergeants bear a purple crest on their helm, and brothers with the rank of Veteran or higher have their entire helm painted purple. Marines of the Vanguard Company(8th company) will sometimes trade their red armour for black to assist with stealth operations. Company Differentiation The companies of the Ruiners Chapter are marked by the colouring of their left knee pad, as follows: 1st - Purple 2nd - Blue 3rd - Yellow 4th - Green 5th - Red 6th - Brown 7th - Orange 8th - Black Chapter Badge The Ruiners Chapter badge is a black sword pointing down into white flames. Chapter Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Ruiners About the Ruiners Gallery Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Iron Hands Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultima Founding